The Price of Immortality
by Writer25
Summary: Fina didn't belong to anyone. She belonged to time.


_Then_

_ They sat together in their favorite spot under the large oak tree looking at the kingdom below. It was hard to imagine now, but only three years ago the kingdom would have been covered with smoke and flames. But now it sat peacefully in the sunlight while the palace was reconstructed. Andrew placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Fina looked into his gentle golden eyes and sighed happily._

_ "You know, if it wasn't for you and the Warp Wizard we would still be at war." Andrew said with a small smile. "And my father would have never regained his throne."_

_ "It was nothing." Fina said with a small blush. "Miss Xa'ma was the one who had the vision and knew what to do." _

_ "But you were the one who made the dangerous trip to deliver the message." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "I hate the fact that you have to be in danger all the time."_

_ "You and I both know that isn't a problem." She whispered leaning closer._

_ Andrew looked away and cleared his throat nervously. "There's um, something I've been meaning to talk to you about Fina. You know... now that the war is over and all."_

_ "Yes?" Fina said quietly. "Is something wrong?"_

_ Andrew stood up and buried his hands deep in his pockets. He looked out onto the kingdom as if searching for the right words to say. Fina stood up as well and wrung her hands nervously. Andrew sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, sandy brown hair._

_ "Fina," he sighed, "We've been together for almost two years now and before my future was uncertain. Now that my family's won the war though, there was some decisions that I have to start making now that I'm a prince."_

_ "I know," Fina bit her lip and looked away. "You're almost eighteen now. You need to start thinking about your future."_

_ "About our future."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ Andrew stood in front of her with a bashful grin and got down on one knee before her. Fina gasped and felt tears spring to her eyes as he pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a small diamond on it and held it up to her._

_ "Fina," he said with a small laugh. "I've been in love with you ever since I met you. Will you marry me?"_

_ Fina smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "But I'm only fourteen!"_

_ "A thousand and fourteen," Andrew reminded her. "Besides, I don't care about that or your immortality. You can travel with your Warp Wizard all you want as long as you come back to me every couple of years. You can even warp back to the moment you left."_

_ "But won't you be lonely with your wife gone all the time?" Fina asked._

_ "That's what our six children will be for." Andrew winked at her playfully._

_ Fina giggled and held out her hand to him. "Then my answer is yes."_

_ Andrew grinned and slipped the ring on her left hand. He then stood up and they shared a loving embrace. _

Now

Fina lay on Joe's bed paging through The Book while Joe and Fred played video games and Sam did homework. Every now and again Sam would cast her a wary look as if he was afraid that Fina would warp them any second. But The Book was completely docile under her touch so there wasn't too much danger in that.

Joe suddenly yelled in frustration as his character exploded into pieces after Fred's character punched it in the face.

"Yes! The victor retains his championship!" Fred yelled triumphantly.

Fina politely clapped her hands and Fred shot her a grin. Sam rolled his eyes and checked the time on his phone.

"Well, this was fun and all but it's time for me to get home." He said standing up and gathering his things.

"Yeah me too," Fred stood up and looked at Fina. "You still have those cookies for me right?"

"Sure. I'll go get them."

Fina jumped up from the bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. While it was her duty to cook for Joe, she absolutely loved cooking and baking for Fred. There was just something about the way his blue-gray eyes lit up as he happily and hungrily devoured everything she made for him.

She pulled the container filled with chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies out of the fridge and

felt a light touch on her waist. She turned around and saw Fred smiling at her, making her heart flutter.

"Here," she said softly handing the container to him. "I put extra chocolate chips in just like you like it."

Fred smiled and grabbed the container. Instead of taking it though, he leaned in close to her until his lips brushed against her ear.

"Come to my house around noon tomorrow. I have a surprise for you." He whispered. "But don't tell Joe where you're going."

"Why not?" She whispered.

Fred pulled back and winked at her. "Because I said so."

Fina stared him open mouthed and he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The corners of her lips lifted in a small smile which made him grin.

"You ready, Fred?" Sam asked sharply.

Fred looked at him and shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure let's go."

_Then_

_ Fina's heart sang all the way back to the small hut she shared with Miss Xa'ma. Several birds flew above her head, leaving trails of aerial magic in there wake. Syrania sure was beautiful in the spring time. They would probably have a summer wedding though, right before his and his father's coronation. And then Fina would be his wife. _

_Her steps faltered a little when she reached the front steps. She wanted to marry Andrew more than anything in the world but... she was supposed to be the Warp Wizard's assistant which was supposed to be an important job. _

_ "Andrew said that it would be okay." She whispered to herself. "Like he said, I can still travel with Miss Xa'ma and warp back here. Yeah, it could work."_

_ She smiled at the thought of coming back to Andrew and their children after a long trip. _

_ "You're late." Miss Xa'ma said as soon as she opened the door. "I started dinner for you."_

_ "My apologies, Miss Xa'ma." Fina bowed and hurried over to the pot on the stove. _

_ Miss Xa'ma muttered something under her breath and went back to reading The Book.. Fina stifled a laugh when she saw exactly what Miss Xa'ma meant by 'starting dinner'. There was in fact a pot of water boiling on the stove, but that was it. Fina hummed under her breath as she cut up the vegetables and pieces of meat. She also put rolls of bread into the wooden oven._

_ As she stirred the stew Miss Xa'ma hummed along with her in her own croaky voice. While she looked eighty, she was actually closer to eight thousand . The women of her species often lived to about twelve thousand. _

_ Fina ladled the stew into two bowls and set the rolls onto small plates. Miss Xa'ma kept reading The Book and several other scrolls as she set the table with their dinner. The flowers overhead bloomed and starting shining as the last remaining sunlight faded. _

_ "Miss Xa'ma," she said quietly. "dinner is ready."_

_ Miss Xa'ma picked up her staff and slowly walked over to the table. Fina waited patiently until she sat down and sat across her. They ate in peaceful silence while Fina carefully kept her left hand hidden until the right moment._

_ Miss Xa'ma sighed in contentment and smiled. "How was your day, Fina?"_

_ "Well," Fina bit her lip and smiled nervously. "I was talking to Andrew today..."_

_ "Nice young man," Miss Xa'ma nodded. "After that foolish father of his dies he'll make an excellent king. I wonder who he'll chose as his bride."_

_ "That's just it, Miss Xa'ma," Fina smiled and held out her hand. "Andrew asked me to marry him and I said yes."_

_ Miss Xa'ma froze and slowly stared at Fina. "What?"_

_ "I'll still continue serve you ma'am," Fina bowed still smiling. "It's just that...I'd like to come back here every once and a while to be him and our children."_

_ "Children!?" Miss Xa'ma stood and came over to her. "Do you two have children!?"_

_ Fina trembled in fear and vigorously shook her head. "N-no ma'am. I mean, one day I would like to- we would like to-"_

_ Miss Xa'ma slapped her across the face, hard. Fina gave a cry of pain and fell to the floor. Xa'ma swore loudly and began to beat her with her staff._

Now

Coney Island had to be one of the most amazing and fun places that Fina had ever been. She was a little apprehensive when she got into Fred's car and he put blind fold over her eyes, but Fred's surprise had been well worth it. So far they had ridden all the rides twice, eaten amazing food, and played in an arcade.

They were in an aquarium now, looking at the sea otters. Fina giggled as the caretakers gave them fish which they played with more than they ate.

"Are you having a good time?" Fred asked her.

"Of course!" Fina smiled at him brightly. "Today has been amazing. Thank you so much for doing this for me, Fred."

"No problem," Fred leaned close and ruffled her bangs. "I just really wanted to show you this place. My family went here once and it was one of the best days of my life. It was one of the few times my brother and I got along."

"How come you guys don't go anymore?" Fina asked.

Fred's smile fell a little and he shrugged. "Everyone got busy I guess. Mom started working at the hospital more, Mike got too old for family trips, and my dad made chief fireman. We still took vacations sometimes, but it was never quite the same."

"Oh," Fina said quietly. "That's... kinda sad."

"Yeah I guess," Fred shrugged and brushed his arm against hers. "But now that I have you, maybe I'll start going here more often. When I'm not caught up in football or baseball season I mean."

"I'd like that." Fina smiled and threaded her arms through his. "And maybe when you get married and start a family of your own, you can take them here too."

Fred didn't say anything for a while and neither did she. They just stood and watched the sea otters in silence. She felt him turn to look at her but she keep her eyes straight ahead. She felt her face heat up under his gaze and turned away so he wouldn't see.

"Fina, can I ask you something?" Fred mumbled.

"Sure...what is it?"

"If I wasn't friends with Joe, do you think we would have still become friends?"

Fina blinked and looked at him in surprise. He looked at her with a small, inquisitive smile on his face.

"Honestly, I don't know." Fina shrugged. "I don't know how we would have met otherwise. Besides, I think Joe would have wanted to keep me secret."

"Okay, but what if you didn't know Joe." Fred said. "Say we were just two regular kids in high school. Do you think we would have become friends then?"

"Oh. I don't think so." Fina giggled and laid her hand on top of his. "I'd be way too shy to talk to someone like you."

Fred grinned and squeezed her hand. "Then I guess I'd have to talk to you first then huh?"

Fina's smile grew until her cheeks began to hurt. Fred laced his fingers through hers and pulled her out of the aquarium.

"Come on," he said with a large grin on his face. "I want to show you one last thing before our day is over."

_Then_

_ "You stupid, stupid whore!" Miss Xa'ma screamed at her. "What promises have you two been making to each other! How many nights have you been sneaking out with him over the past three years!? How many!?"_

_ "We haven't done anything I swear!" Fina cried trying to shield herself from her blows. "We're in love with each other! We have been for years!"_

_ Miss Xa'ma delivered blow after blow with her staff until Fina's dress was torn and her arms were bloody. Finally she stopped and knelt down next to her. Fina continued to weep until she felt her healing abilities kick in and the pain disappeared. Miss Xa'ma patted her head softly until she looked up at her._

_ "You foolish, foolish girl." Miss Xa'ma said quietly. "You were about to let your own selfish desires ruin history. Don't you realize what this calling means? You are not meant to love one man and live one life, you are meant to love humanity and live for its protection."_

_ "But I love Andrew," Fina whispered brokenly. "and he loves me."_

_ "For now yes, but eventually he'll forget you. I'm afraid time flows forward for everyone but us dear."_

_ Fina buried her head in her arms and wept silently. After a while Miss Xa'ma stood and went back to her desk. "Finish your worthless weeping child. We leave in an hour."_

Now

Fina felt breathless as she stood on the pier and watched the sun slowly set into the ocean. Fred sat next to her on the bench with his arm around her shoulders. Every now and again she could feel him staring at her.

"This is so beautiful." She whispered turning to smile at him.

"Yeah, it is," Fred said and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's making your eyes glow. It's really cool looking."

Fina blushed and looked away with a small smile of her face. Fred cleared his throat nervously and she looked back at him. He was starting at the ground with his lips pursed in thought.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he looked up at her. "Sorta. Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Well," Fred scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how to say this but... I don't think I like Jodie as much as I used to anymore."

Fina blinked at him in surprise. "Oh. I'm- I'm so sorry."

"We fight a lot. We're always arguing and... I think there's someone else I might like." Fred watched her carefully. "I think I like her a lot."

Fina felt her mouth go dry and she licked her lips nervously. "You do?"

"Yeah. And I think she might like me back... but I'm not sure. And I don't want to break up with Jodie prematurely or risk my friendship with this girl."

Fina looked down at her hands and shrugged. "That does sound like a problem."

"So what should I do?" Fred lowered his voice and leaned closer. "Should I break up with Jodie and tell this girl that I think I'm in love with her or should I try to make things work with Jodie?"

"Um," Fina pressed her lips together and felt her heart speed up. "I think you should..."

_Then_

_ Fina landed in the soft grass and tried to ignore her throbbing head. The Book may have sympathized with her situation but it still resented being away from the Warp Wizard. _

_ "I know, I know." Fina whispered to it. "I just want to see him and I'll go." _

_ She had gone for two thousand years, but only five years had passed in Syrania. Not much of the landscape had changed. Fina could still spot their special place under the oak tree and from their it was easy to find the palace. She buried The Book in a safe place near the wall, turned into a squirrel and scaled up a nearby tree and into the gardens. She then transformed back into a human and slipped her ring on her left hand._

_ Fina hadn't aged of course but she knew Andrew had and she wanted to make sure that he knew who she was and that she never forgot him. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw him. Same tan skin, same piercing, golden eyes, and the same loving and gentle smile. Andrew had grown taller sure, and now had a small beard, but she'd recognized her true love anywhere. He was walking a little ways away from were with a small smile on his face and a book in his hands._

_ Just as she was about to rush forward to throw her arms around him however, she heard the sound of a child's laughter and stayed hidden amongst the small flower trees._

_ "Daddy!" A four year old girl with eyes as bright as his and dark pink hair ran up to him with her arms wide._

_ Andrew laughed and scooped her up in his arms. The little girl laughed as Andrew covered her face with kisses and that was when Fina heard a woman's voice as well._

_ "There you are sweetheart." A beautiful woman with dark pink hair and an enormously pregnant belly stepped into view._

_ Fina gasped and tears welled up in her eyes as Andrew drew the woman into his arms and kissed her firmly on the lips._

_ "Happy five year anniversary sweetheart." Andrew said lovingly. _

_ Fina chocked back a sob. Xa'ma had been right all along. Time had flowed forward and Andrew had forgot all about her. While she pinned and longed for him, he moved on and married and had children. The children that they were supposed to have. The love they were supposed to share. But now it was clear that Fina would never share that with anyone. _

_ The ring that shone so beautifully and gave her so much hope now just seemed to remind her of everything she would never have. _

_ Andrew placed his daughter on the ground and as he stood up, his eyes met Fina's. His jaw dropped in shock as he stared at her and tears began to well up in his eyes. He mouthed her name in disbelief and reached a hand out as is to draw her towards him. _

_ She wanted to go to him. Wanted it more than anything in the world. But she didn't. Instead, Fina slowly took off the ring he gave her and placed it on the branch of the tree. She then flew away as a bird and didn't look back even when he called her name. _

_ Fina didn't belong to anyone. She belonged to time._

Now

"Fina," Fred said softly. "What do you think I should do?"

Fina sighed and smiled up at him. "I think you should try to make things work with Jodie. It may not be too late for things to get better."

Fred blinked at her in surprise and looked away. "Oh."

Fina's smile fell and she her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sure that... girl you like... likes you too... but... she might have other obligations."

"Oh." Fred said again.

"Yeah." she whispered trying to hold back tears.

The sun set completely and it soon got dark. Fred pulled her to her feet and they headed back to his car. The ride home was quiet and Fina stole glances at Fred as he drove with his eyes straight ahead. Eventually he pulled up to Joe's house and put the car in park. Fina unlocked the door to leave but it locked again before she could open it. She frowned in confusion and tried unlocking it again, but it locked again. The did this three or four times before she heard Fred chuckle. She turned and saw that his hand was on the lock button and that he had been messing with her the entire time.

When Fred saw her face he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and soon Fina began laughing with him. After they quieted down they just sat and looked at each other. Fred smiled and gently caressed her cheek.

"You had a good time today right?" he asked quietly. "Let's say we forget about the last hour or so and end our day at the aquarium okay?"

"That... sounds good." Fina nodded. "But... I would like to remember a little about the sunset."

"Okay." Fred smiled and held out his pinky. "Still friends?"

Fina smiled and wrapped her pinky around his. "Always."


End file.
